


New And Familiar

by nhasablog



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Adam makes a discovery as he’s kissing Ronan.Ronan never did anything halfheartedly. When he laughed it came from his very soul.





	

Adam was new at this. The past year had been a jumble of new things tangling with his limbs and tripping him over whether he wanted them to or not, and he couldn’t exactly blame himself for becoming overwhelmed, but kissing Ronan was a different type of new. The very thought made him nervous, but the very action made him weak.

Oh, he was so new at this. His body knew how to move, but his mind kept overthinking every motion. His awkward and overly eager responses didn’t scare Ronan off, though. In fact, it was as if they drew him in even more, for some reason.

“You’re good at this,” Adam found himself mumbling between separations, gasps, and relockings.

Ronan smiled into his mouth. “You think?”

Adam hummed. “How many times have you been fantasizing about this?”

“I’m taking the liberty of shutting you up right now, Parrish.”

Adam let out a laugh and let himself be silenced by Ronan’s lips. He knew that Ronan was new at this too, but he did it extremely well.

His hands reached out automatically. While his mind had no idea what it was doing his body had a way of improvising, and touching Ronan felt right, so that was what he did. His hands landed somewhat hesitatingly on Ronan’s chest, trapped between their bodies in submission. The longer they kissed the more aware Adam became that his hands worked as a barrier between them, so he moved them downwards and sideways; stepping out of his comfort zone slowly. If he was going to be with Ronan it was going to be wholeheartedly.

He never made it that far.

Ronan froze the moment his hands found his sides, jerked the moment they squeezed in order to get a better grip, snorted the moment he repeated his action in curiosity. Adam had ruined the damn moment, but it was worth it when Ronan let out a laugh.

“Stop that,” he ordered and begged simultaneously.

“Why? What am I doing?”

“You know what you’re doing,” Ronan snapped, withdrawing his lips completely.

“You’re right.” Adam couldn’t help but grin. “I didn’t mean to, though, but this is a great discovery.”

“Shut. Up.”

“But you’re ticklish! And it’s great!”

Ronan was as still as ever, what with Adam’s hands still on his sides. Waiting. Dreading. Anticipating. Adam had to take advantage of it. He squeezed and squeezed and squeezed and all hell broke lose.

He was quite positive he’d never heard Ronan Lynch laugh like this before.

Ronan’s movements were desperate; limbs struggling to get away, to get free. It was such a Ronan thing to be doing, but it lacked the anger that usually laced his actions, so Adam wasn’t worried.

“Adam, fuck ohohoff!”

“Can’t handle it, eh?”

“Shut uhuhup!”

“You’re being very rude, you know.”

In the midst of it all Adam had somehow managed to push Ronan down on the bed and was now straddling him, his fingers everywhere they could reach in order to turn Ronan into an incoherent mess.

They were both new at this.

Adam didn’t give his brain enough time to properly process what was happening lest he wanted to start freaking out. Being with Ronan was both familiar and new, and he had this habit of starting to overthink actions that he’d done before. Laughing with Ronan was a common thing. _Tickling_ Ronan was a once in a lifetime experience.

“Stohohop!” Ronan cried as Adam’s fingers danced over his rib cage. “I swear to gohoho-”

“This is hilarious. Ronan Lynch, ticklish?” Adam grinned. “I bet Declan gave you hell when you were younger.”

“You’re dehehead!”

The most endearing part of it all was the way Ronan’s voice almost went silent whenever he tried to speak; drowned out by his laughter each time it tried to emerge. Ronan never did anything halfheartedly. When he laughed it came from his very soul.

Adam stopped when Ronan was breathless and exhausted, and for a moment they just started at each other. Content. Maybe even happy. When their lips found each other again, after Ronan had muttered a few more threats about how dead he was, it was as if nothing had changed. Everything was new and familiar, as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
